The Game of Love
by HarderBetterFasterStronger
Summary: Annabeth didn't believe in love. It was an unknown step into the oblivion, and heartbreak and pain were always inevitable. So why did she find herself falling for the one guy who doesn't want love? Percy needed a girl who wouldn't fall for him, even though he knew any girl inevitably would. So who does he choose to fall in love with? A girl who's heart is already taken...by him.
1. Chapter 1

The Game of Love

Chapter One: The Game of Partying

Annabeth Chase

_Talk dirty to me..._

She didn't want to be there.

It was quite obvious, actually, if you really took the time to observe the blonde girl sitting on the balcony. Her eyes grey eyes were dull as she lifelessly stared into the peaceful starry night, a serene but tranquil look on her beautiful face. She hated parties with a vengeance that seeped into her core. There was the loud shouts of the crowd, the smell of alcohol engulfing you like fire, the swaying of hips and the snaps and taps to the beat, and the desperate but silent cry that only Annabeth seemed to notice. Partying, as well as drinking and drugs, was merely a distraction, something to let your mind slip from the worries and frustrations that everyday life brought. Annabeth had realized a long time ago that self-pity wasn't the way to go. The teen years are probably the most selfish you'll ever experience. You're problems are always more important than others, or have greater importance. She waited for someone to just say 'Look, we all have shitty lives, can we find some other way to deal with it?'.

As goody two shoes as it sounded, she planned on staying a virgin until marriage, or until she found someone who she knew from the moment she saw them that she'd spend the rest of her life loving them. It may have sounded utterly senile and old-fashioned to every one else, but she didn't want to wake up one morning knowing that she'd lost something, something you'd never get back, to someone she didn't love. There would be the inevitable hangover, with the pounding headache and drowsy aura, plus the unknowing of who you gave it too. What if it was someone you didn't even know? That was one major reason she didn't drink, either. When you drink, you lose control of every rational thought or common sense you ever possessed. Normal Annabeth wouldn't sleep with someone just because they were hot. Drunk and high Annabeth...well, she supposes she'll never know.

There was another reason she was outside, though. Besides the vibrant and sweaty bodies, of course.

She had seen him.

Annabeth had actually seen Perseus fucking Jackson at the party. It was nothing of surprise, since a happening party meant a ready-for-action Percy. He frightened her to the center of her heart. Not because of all the stupid rumors she'd heard and the daily gossip that somehow even made its way to her. It was because she _wanted_ him. Not in a sexual way, not at all. More so in a cheesier way. Call her a dumbass dream girl, but she wanted him as a boyfriend. She wanted him as something more permanent than a one night stand.

"I didn't realize people came out here."

The god himself was standing in the doorway, and although Annabeth was happy to see him, the open door resulted in the smell of alcohol flooding Annabeth's nostrils. She gagged as Percy noticed the problem and closed the door. "Sorry," He apologized. She noticed how he said it out of politeness, not because he was genuinely sorry. Much to her dismay, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. That was why he was here. "You can't smoke out here." Annabeth had a look of pure disgust on her face, making Percy raise his eyebrows.

She had been the first one to tell him not to do something he wanted to. "Excuse me?" His husky voice was accusing as the lighter and cigarette grew slack in his strong hands. He was standing in front of her, and close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her cool skin. "You heard what I said." In spite of everything, her grey eyes were brazen and strong as she refused to cower back. "I do whatever the hell I want." He said icily. Annabeth folded her arms neatly against her chest. "I bet you do," She reprimanded, adding slyness to her voice. "But out here, on the balcony that I claimed first, we play by my rules." He cocked a jet black eyebrow as she realized she finally had the upper hand. "Rule number one in my playbook," She announced and took a step back; not in cowardice, but so she could observe him.

"No smoking."

As the gears in his head started to turn, she really took time to get a detailed examination of his appearance. His raven locks of hair were cut nicely against the edges, giving him an adequate hairline. His eyelashes were long and thick, framing his sea green orbs perfectly. His skin was perfect, free of a scar, cut, or blemish. His eyebrows were slightly thicker than average, but this gave him a more manlier look, since he was stronger than average too. Percy's cheekbones were high and defined, unlike Annabeth's who were high, but very delicate. His jaw line wasn't deformed or oddly shaped in the slightest, and his nose wasn't pushed into his face, but it wasn't propped out like a mountain either. Below his long neck, there was nicely defined biceps that seemed to slightly bulge because of the tight hoodie, excellent pectorals that made Annabeth want to sigh, and directly proportional legs and torso. In a nutshell, Percy looked like a Greek god who decided to go casual.

"Fine." His soft voice snapped her back to reality as she rolled her eyes. Although she wanted to seem as if she didn't like him, it was hard not to gaze into his eyes. They sparkled and glinted in amusement, making her lean on the balcony for support. "But just to let you know..." He opened the door again as the hot air from inside flooded to her isolated balcony. "I don't usually do what people say. Don't count on it twice."

With that, the door slammed shut behind him as the blinds started to bounce against the glass. Annabeth rested her elbows on the railing and gazed into the night sky. Why did she even show up for this stupid party? Unfortunately, her ride was dead smack in the middle of the crowd, twirling her ass around like she was a drunk show girl.

As she turned around to simply walk home, since it was only a half hour journey, she found a crumpled note on the ground. Skeptical, she picked it up and unraveled the crinkled thing with her delicate fingers. Her eyes widened in excitement as she read the note. A delighted look on her face, she pulled out her phone, typed something in, then slid it back in her back pocket. "Yes," She whispered excitedly and flicked the note off the balcony. It was a good omen, and she walked back into the party with a jolly demeanor.

The wind carried the note gingerly through the air, until finally the wind stopped, and the note fell gracefully onto the soft bed of grass. It was facing up, its words evident to all.

_Percy Jackson_

_470-555-0321_

_I need a tutor who won't fall for me, up to the challenge?_

Percy Jackson

"C'mon Percy, we didn't know he'd blame you!"

He readjusted the bag strap on his shoulder and continued to take long strides down the hall. "Why are you trying to avoid me?" The other boy asked, a frightened look on his pale face. Jason and Nico were on opposite sides of Percy, angry looks on their faces. "Just keep walking, I'm sure he'll go away." Nico hissed, his obsidian eyes filled with anger. "If you don't slow down Jackson I swear to god I'll..."

"What!"

Percy had finally stopped walking and was staring into his eyes, or eye in his case. "Luke put me up to it, 'kay?" Percy rocked back on his heels and shook the black hair out of his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered to himself. "Look," He was finally facing the other person. "I might do bad things, and I might have a shitty reputation. But I don't take the blame for other people. The only shit I should be forced to deal with is my own." Percy's sea green eyes were filled with rage as the shorter person took a step back. Jason and Nico were a few paces behind from where Percy was standing. They were practically his brothers, but they knew he liked to fight his own battles.

"I was responsible for bubble-wrapping the office, but I didn't put in an anonymous tip that it was you. Blame Octavian for that." The brazen look in Percy's eyes died down as he let out a frustrated sigh. "Look Ethan, I know you're loyal to Luke. But he'll betray you." He took a deep breath and forced out something else. "Just like he betrayed me." Jason and Nico grinned from behind him. "Sometimes he's too damn compassionate..." Jason mumbled. "If he wants to hurt you, let us know." The fire in his green eyes returned. "We'll kick his ass like we've done many times before." Although Ethan was only a couple inches shorter than him, but just as built, he nodded and scurried off.

"And they flee like always." Nico announced and clasped his hands together. "I really thought you were gonna give it to that kid." Jason told him as they started to walk down the hall again. They were already late for class; no point in rushing. "My fight is not with Ethan Nakumara, dumbass, it's with Luke. Always has been." Jason didn't react to the name Percy called him; Jason had called him worse, teasingly of course. "That girl you asked to tutor you has a big ass crush on him, you know that right?"

Percy knit his eyebrows together. "Annabeth? She has a crush on Luke?" Nico frowned. "If you're bothered by it, you should just tell her the truth about what happened between you guys." Percy shook his head. "No," He said defiantly. "Let her make her own opinion on him." Jason shook his head and sighed. "Damn, I hate it when you're right." The happy glint was back in Percy's eyes as they all started to goof off playfully. When they got to Ms. Dodds room, they'd meet a fate filled with detention and washing the boards, but for now, it was nice to be ignorant.

He really did hope that Annabeth Chase didn't fall for him. Sure, she was beautiful as hell, but he wanted a friend. After Calypso and Rachel, he needed someone to talk to, someone to give him advice. He was tired of girlfriends, and wanted a best girl friend instead.

So when Annabeth called him back and accepted his offer, he was thrilled to his core.

Little did he know that she had already fallen...and had no plans on stopping.

**Present for deleting Senior Year?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

The Game of Love

Chapter Two: The Game of Being Sick

Annabeth Chase

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely..._

"Are you angry?"

Clovis wiped the black grease off his forehead with the back of his hand, a faint sigh escaping his pink lips. "At first," He answered vaguely and rolled beneath the car again. My feet hung off the other side of the chair and my notebook was propped up against my bent legs. "Care to elaborate?" I asked casually. "Annabeth, although you may not know it, that is a very personal question." My eyebrows hunched in confusion. "What do you mean?" Clovis slid out from underneath the car, a wistful smile on his dirty face. His baby blue eyes were filled with amusement as I doodled on my paper. "Shouldn't you be like the others?" I chuckled without looking up from my blank paper. "The robots?"

His eyebrows knit together as he stood and wiped his hands on the red rag. I could hear the clank that followed after he set down his tools. "The robots?" He repeated and walked over to the single bathroom. I heard the water rushing from the tap as I tried to cautiously choose my words. "You know, the ones who have the same speech about how you shouldn't be sad or angry? Hence the reason why I asked you if you are angry." Clovis ran his bulky fingers through his disheveled hair and leaned against the hood of the car he was fixing. "Why do you call them robots?" I scowled and flicked my golden hair over my shoulder; it always seemed to get in the way. "They speak in mechanical and monotone voices. They always say that you shouldn't be angry or sad, but what if you _are_ sad? What if you _are_ angry?"

"Well," He grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge and took a long and satisfying swig of the clear liquid. "I was at first. But you realize that you can't do anything about it, ya know? We just gotta be thankful for the amount of days we've been given." I laughed and began to scribble words on my paper. "Sounds philosophical." I tease as he shrugs. "Nah, my pastor told me that." My eyes flickered up to him. "You believe in God?" I wasn't trying to accuse him, I was just genuinely curious. He nodded as he took another gulp. "When death is in your close future, you realize you've got to believe in something. Do you?" I sighed in resignation and dropped my eyes to my paper. "Sometimes. I pray, but in my worst times he doesn't answer." Clovis nodded understandingly. "Hard to believe in something you can't see, eh? I get it." I dropped my pencil and the yellow, thin object fell on my waist. "It's not like that."

He screwed the top back on his water bottle and tossed the thing onto the table. "The French people have a saying for that. At least that's what they said in the movie." I cocked an eyebrow and swiped the stray eraser shavings off my paper and onto the concrete floor. "Are you gonna tell me?" I asked, my grey eyes filled with expectancy. His eyes narrowed playfully. "Are you gonna let me?" I raised my hands in surrender. "Faith can move mountains." He said knowingly, making me chuckle. "You don't believe it?" He questioned. I shook my head. "Not that. I just realized that you should be a philosophy major."

"So you're not angry?" I concluded after temporary silence. He shook his head, a gleeful expression on his face. "I have cancer," He admitted while shrugging. "Some people have it worst." I scribbled that down as he got up and grabbed his tools. Clovis resumed his work underneath the car as I slid my notebook into my bag and stood. "Think of that whenever you're going through a rough time." He called out as I opened the door. Skeptical, I turned back around. He was smiling at me, and the moon caught the flecks of sapphire in his eyes that I hadn't noticed. His smile was wistful, and my expression softened. "I'm not completely heartless. I know people have it worse than me."

I stepped outside into the cool and wispy air. "That's not what I meant." Clovis told me as I slipped on my frail hoodie. It wouldn't do much against the wind, or cold for that matter. My eyes narrowed in confusion as he said that. "Faith can move mountains." He said softly. "Just remember that." The door softly closed as I trailed to my car. He was right. Taking a leap of faith required courage, and no short amount of integrity.

I opened the door to my car, slid in, and threw my bag in the backseat. "He's right." I muttered to myself and turned on my car. I hated being wrong, and confessing that one simple thing tasted like vinegar. I wondered why I didn't take leaps of faith as I drove home.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it."

Thalia Grace

"You're fucked."

Nico walked out of the kitchen clutching a bowl of popcorn. "That's what I said." He agreed and took a seat next to me. His arm, out of habit, slipped around my neck and I stole the bowl of popcorn from him. "I'm not gonna fall for her." Percy said steely, his sea green eyes filled with agitation. "You will." I said while sighing. "She's one of those rare people that have a good heart. She'd never do anything to hurt anybody, including you." Percy sighed and popped open the can of Dr. Pepper. "She probably is, but can't you understand why I'm not taking chances?"

"Because you're a pussy?" Jason offered. I chuckled as Percy narrowed his eyes. "No, because I'm tired of being betrayed and lied to. I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you're girlfriends have been all in since day one." Nico shrugged and kissed me on the cheek and Jason did the same to Piper. "Love is a leap of faith, a step into the unknown oblivion." Piper told him and grabbed a water bottle off the table. "Sometimes I feel as if girls aren't trustworthy." He sighed and set his can on the table. Piper's kaleidoscope eyes filled with opposition. "No, you mean all the girls you've slept with aren't trustworthy." I nodded in agreement and outrage. "Maybe you should figure out what's wrong with you're dick that keeps attracting untrustworthy women." Nico shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not dating her, kay? End of discussion."

Percy Jackson

"We start with..."

Annabeth's grey eyes assessed the paper, a dutiful expression on her tired face. "Did you even go to sleep last night?" I ask and take a sip of my coke; I didn't feel in the mood for coffee. "Well you are just remarkably nice, aren't you?" I shrugged and took a long gulp from the can. "I do okay." Her eyes glanced up at mine, a soft aura settling around her. And in her most serious tone, she told me, "You drool in your sleep." I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she casually looked back down at the paper. Annabeth's never even seen me sleep. Or...maybe Thalia sent her one of those pictures from freshman year...

"Any requests?" She inquired, her eyes never leaving the syllabus. When girls switched subjects quickly, it meant they didn't want you to look into something they said or did. Just to let you know, I'm not much of a thinking person, so I was more than happy to oblige her and drop the abrupt comment. "Calculus." I shrugged nonchalantly. Hardest out the way first, right? She chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "Bullshit."

"Huh?" Annabeth flipped through my assignments, analyzing each one. After the shocked expression had occupied my face for a few minutes, she seemed to notice. Finally, she set down all the papers in a neat stack on the table and cautiously looked at me. "_Bullshit_," She repeated, an amused look in her eyes. "I'm not starting you with calculus, understand dipshit?" Casual as ever, she swiped up the papers again and continued to glance through them.

"Well _then_." I said and continued to periodically take sips from my soda. "How about English?" She suggested after I drained the last bit of soda from my can. I smirked, knowing fully well that I hated English more than I did math. "_Bullshit,_" I mimicked her. "What do you mean?" She asked, a genuinely puzzled look on her gorgeous face. "Let me give it to you straight, blondie. I'm not fucking do that shit, okay?" Annabeth, instead of looking offended, seemed deflated and handed me a sheet. "The rumors are true," She muttered and shuffled my papers. "You really are an asshole."

My eyes grazed over the paper until I noticed it was my progress report. In tiny little letters read my English grade, a 91. "Oh," I said and awkwardly tossed my can into the trash. Suddenly, she started packing up her stuff. "Where are you going?" I question hotly as she throws her bag over her shoulder and grabs her coat. "We've done our first lesson already." Confusedly, I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Next thing I know, her hand is grasping a fistful of my collar, her grey eyes are piercing mine in a steely glance, and we're close enough to the point of where I can feel her breaths break against my face.

"Lesson one, reading the entire question." She let's go as I protest. "That's advice, not a lesson!" Of course even I realized how important it is to read the entire question. When she was exiting the door, I saw her turn back to look at me, a disappointed look on her face. "And what's the difference between tutoring and advice?" She left me sitting at the Starbucks table. Unfortunately, Annabeth was right. She didn't just mean school work, she meant I didn't look into things in real life either. Annabeth wasn't just giving me help to be a better student.

She was giving me advice on how to be a better person.

Awestruck and wonderment in my eyes, I picked up my bag and papers, and left the busy café.

Annabeth Chase

"That's it?"

Clovis leaned against the hood of the Camaro, a disappointed look clouding his face. "What was I supposed to do?" I protested and plopped a chip in my mouth. Clovis shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed his tools. "I don't know, tutor him?"

"I am tutoring him!" I said and licked the salt off my fingers. "Percy doesn't need a bunch of life lessons, Annabeth. He needs to pass the twelfth grade." Defiant, I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced out the window. The cool night was so serene and at peace that it made me jealous. I was always doing something. Whether it made my college application better, or it pleased my mom. A million thoughts were always pulsing through my mind, and my forehead had small creases from where I had been thinking so much.

"You were jealous of him before you fell for him, huh?" Skeptical, I turned my head away from the window and gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. "Percy?" I asked, my voice softer. "Yeah. You were jealous of how relaxed he was as a person. And you fell for him because it is physically impossible to not fall for your exact opposite." Suddenly, I wished for my notebook. I could busy myself and not meet his eyes by doodling on my paper or something. Now, I had to stare at him eye-to-eye, and my confidence was waning.

"He's everything I wanted to be." Clovis cocked an eyebrow. "You planned on being a whore?" Chuckling, I crumpled up my chip bag and threw it in the small metal trash can. "No. He's relaxed, but he's still in control of his life. He can't help himself from fitting in anywhere, and I only have two friends." Clovis smiled. "You can add another one, I'm here."

I tapped my foot impatiently against the hardwood. "Everyone has their own problems." His burly shoulders shrugged up and down as I gathered my things. "Yeah, but his are probably better than mine." On my way to the door, Clovis grabbed tightly onto my arm. It didn't hurt, but it was bordering uncomfortable. "How do you know?" The intensity in his eyes made me cower back, and he swiftly let go of me.

"Just saying."

Nico Di`Angelo

"And then she left!"

Percy exclaimed and handed the tickets to the employee. Jason sighed as the employee handed us back the small strips of paper. "For someone who is growing to dislike her, you talk about her a lot." I shook my midnight black hair out of my eyes and handed the large plastic bucket to the worker. "Remind me why we're seeing a movie instead of going to Rachel's party?" Percy's brows furrowed in confusion. "We're not going to my ex-girlfriend's party, okay?" I raised an eyebrow as the worker handed me the popcorn. Smiling, I read her name tag. "Thank you, Tristan." Her cheeks were tinted red as she replied with a soft 'You're welcome'.

"That's never stopped you before." I resume the conversation. "Give me the popcorn." Percy ignored the snarky comment and took the bucket from me. "I like extra butter." He mumbled.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get over Rachel." I told him as we started to walk to the movie. "I am." He shrugged and munched on the popcorn. "What about after the game on Friday? In the abandoned classroom?" The memories seemed to flood his mind and he grew tense. "I was unprepared."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Dude, Nico and I thought she would rape you in there!" Percy shook his head. "Let me fight my own battles, okay? And I got the wrong soda, can you switch it while I grab seats?" Jason and I begrudgingly took the cup and started to walk back to concessions. "He needs to get over that bitch." Jason announced. "Uh, no shit Sherlock. But how?"

Tristan seems pleased to see me again, and smiles at me as I fill the cup with cherry coke. "I think I have an idea." A sly look was on his face, and I cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Let's hear it." He grabbed the cup from me and we started walking back down to the movie. "I don't know all the details, and I sure as hell don't know how we can pull it off. But I can assure you of this,"

"We need to get our best friend to fall in love with Annabeth Chase."

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

The Game of Love

Chapter Three: The Game of Trickery

_How do you love someone who enjoys the chase more than the prize?_

"This is sick and cruel."

Drew and Rachel gazed up at Calypso, pure and genuine puzzlement in their eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want revenge." Calypso looked down ashamedly and tapped her foot against the hardwood. "I do, trust me, I do." Drew flicked her midnight black hair over her shoulder and coolly smiled. "Good, so you understand." Calypso's caramel eyes, once so soft and gentle, were filled with so much bitterness. Out of all of Percy's victims, she deserved it the least. She had never played anyone, and her innocence had lasted longer than anyone else's in high school. She was the virtuous girl who didn't rely on a man to make her happy. Being a cheerleader who was still a virgin had never bothered her, and people actually respected the popular girl for it.

All it took was for Percy to give her a dizzying kiss on a drunken night.

He had stolen her innocence, her virginity. He had stolen every moral or right she stood for, and she was now whispered among the students as the once wholesome girl who had her priorities straight. Anger burned in her veins when she thought of him. Pure, white, solid fury fueled her adrenaline to make him suffer. After stealing her virtue he led her on to believe what they had was love. Calypso didn't regret giving anything to him...Until he broke her heart.

It was raining hard. Drops of water pelted against rooftops, slowly sliding down the gutter. It had been 6 months, Percy's longest relationship yet. Some were beginning to believe that the player had changed, and was maybe trying to settle down with one girl.

They were wrong.

_"What do you mean you don't understand?"_

_Lightning flashed dangerously, just like Percy's sea green eyes a moment before. "I just don't!" Calypso cried, hot moist tears sliding down her recently dried cheeks. She'd done an awful lot of crying, but she needed to confront him. A text wouldn't suffice. Hell no, she needed an explanation. She needed a reason. _

_Thunder erupted through the skies, causing a sickening crackle to flood both their ears. "Calypso," He seethed through his teeth, trying to remain calm. "I don't love you. I never did. You were a bet, okay? Luke tried to see if I could get into your pants. I did!" Calypso bit her lip and the warm metallic taste of blood slid down her taste buds. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was trying to comprehend everything he was saying. "But you stayed with me six months after that. Why?"_

_A deafening silence followed, and Calypso opened her eyes, the tears long gone. Percy was staring at the floor. His anger had subsided, and unbeknownst to her, it was never there to begin with. "I thought I loved you." He sounded hurt, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "But I was wrong." He sucked in a sharp breath, and in that moment, he said the most regretful words of his life._

_"Go." He urged and stood once more. "Forget about me. It'll do you so much good. I never loved you, so leave. Find someone else." Calypso didn't cry; she was tired of that. So as her heart broke in two, she left and slammed the door shut behind her._

_Unbeknownst to her, Percy slid down the wall, tears threatening to spill over. He loved Calypso; more than anyone could imagine. But he didn't deserve her. And he vowed two things that day._

_One, he wouldn't make a girl fall in love with him unless he truly deserved her._

_Two, he would kick Luke's ass for making him break Calypso's heart._

And that's how it began. The feud between Luke and Percy over Calypso, and the hatred that drew Calypso to ruin everything.

"I think we can use you." Rachel suggested as Calypso's lips twitched. "I mean, I appeal to his hormonal side, but Percy...you simply break him down." Calypso waved her off and scraped her heels against the carpet. "Don't pull that Percy loves me bullshit, okay? I don't need that right now." Drew and Rachel gave her small smiles, already knowing what it was like to be abandoned by the green eyed beauty. "But we can use you, Rachel. You practically had him in that abandoned classroom." Rachel shook her head. "No, he's getting stronger. I won't be able to draw him in for much longer. But we're in this together, okay?" The girls all nodded, now having a new-found friendship.

She no longer questioned the plan, and instantly grabbed her forgotten MacBook and lifted the screen as it grew to life. What they were doing was wrong, and they knew it, too. But they were blinded from rage, and sharp flecks of hatred danced in their irises.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard; too fast for Drew and Rachel to keep up. Percy Jackson had morally assaulted these girls, and even though Rachel and Drew weren't faultless before he came along, the seed of anger had been firmly planted in their hearts. But what made him different? They had been played by men before, or used just for sex. Even Calypso, the woman who was once a girl, had understood the ways of men. So what made it bad enough for them to go after the girl who he might love? Why sweet, innocent, Annabeth? Calypso questioned it at first, since Annabeth reminded her of herself before she...changed. Calypso was hardened, and her caramel eyes were no longer filled with kindness.

They were filled with vengeance.

She had changed, and not entirely for the better. And more than anything, she didn't want Annabeth to end up like her; she didn't want the girl with a great future to ruin it all. Calypso had AP English with her, and she could see it in her eyes. Percy's class during that period, Marine Biology, was on the other side of the courtyard, and you could vaguely see Percy laughing with joy as he studied and did experiments with his favorite subject. Everyone was convinced she loved Luke, and maybe she had. But not anymore, because Annabeth was in deep, and unlike Calypso; she hadn't even slept with him yet. There was no need for another good girl gone bad for the infamous Percy Jackson.

Calypso, Drew, and Rachel all had in common one great denominator.

They still loved Percy.

Despite all the lies and secrets, they loved him. He was just so...so damn irresistible. One little loving look casted from his sea green eyes resulted in total obliteration.

Well, of the heart at least.

Love was a sick lie; a game that they had lost too many times; an emotion that had forsaken them one time too many. There was only one way to win, to come out on top.

You have to cheat.

And poor Annabeth was the cheat code.

* * *

"You've been coming here a lot."

Clovis casted me a small smile, and I snuggled into my usual chair; watching him fix cars somehow calmed me down. "A lot is happening." I told him truthfully. There was no longer the sanctuary of my notebook and pencil in my lap, meaning he had my full attention. "Who you telling?" He asked playfully and rolled underneath the car again. "I'm so sorry..." I apologized and massaged my temples, trying to make the aching pain go away. "How's your chemo going?" He shrugged nonchalantly and slid out from underneath the machine. "I wouldn't know." He confessed and stood up. "What do you mean?" I ask him, puzzlement etched across my face.

"I stopped doing it."

My eyes widened in shock and I instantly jumped up. "What?!" He again shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Can you toss me a water? I'm kind of thirsty." I hastily opened up the mini fridge and tossed him a cold bottle of water. I made sure to grab the coldest one, and obviously I had, since the condensed water was still moist on my fingertips. "You know what this means, right?" Usually, I would be more subtle about the subject of death. But this was no time to be subtle; Clovis needs to realize what he was doing. "But you just started." I told him, fully acknowledging that he didn't reply to my previous question. He nodded, a smile still perfectly plastered on his face.

"You're hair hasn't even started to fall out yet." It was true, he still had a head full of hair. And from what I recall, he's only done chemo once. "I'm tired." My eyes gazed into the baby blue, and at that moment, I could see it.

He really was physically, emotionally, and spiritually exhausted.

"I'm so tired of being told what to do, or how I can be normal, or how I can extend my days." I bit my lip as tears threatened to spill over. "I'm ready to go." He confessed and took a seat on the small worn out couch. My expression and voice was soft as I took a seat down next to him. "I feel the same way." I admitted. He looked at me confusedly. "Why? I thought you enjoyed the tutor sessions?"

I shook my head and looked out the glass door at the starry night. We were so at peace, so serene, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. "Thalia told me the real reason for the feud between him and Luke. I can never steal a heart if it belongs to someone else." Clovis frowned. "Who?"

"Calypso." It felt so good to say it. To acknowledge that this whole plan was never going to work in the first place. "You should keep trying." The honesty in his voice scared me to the core. "You can't give up." He urged and wrapped an arm around me. "You did." I pointed out.

Silence.

"No, I didn't. Annabeth, I was going to die either way. I'm just choosing to go early; I don't want suffer."

And then I felt bad. I hadn't known what he was going through, and here I was, trying to understand.

There was a long silence after that. It was eerie, and I longed to end it. I couldn't though, because I didn't know what to say.

"I may act nonchalant and tough." He admitted, making me turn to face him. There was something unmistakable in his eyes, fear.

"But most of the time, I'm terrified."

* * *

"No."

I refused.

"Annabeth's emotions aren't some game you can play with, okay? And neither are Percy's. My cousin has done some bad stuff since he entered high school, but this is wrong and you know it."

Calypso pursed her lips and lightly shook the bottle of her nail polish. Shiny colors always tended to look better on her than light ones, so I couldn't help myself. "Silver." I muttered after a tense silence. "It'd look better on you." She shot me a grateful smile, and I felt like I was seeing her the way she was two years ago. 16 years old, most popular girl on campus, and honest to a fault. And although I wanted to be angry at her because she didn't know the full story of why Percy broke her heart, I still admired her. Well, I admired the girl she was before. "But Annabeth can end this." Drew urged, her voice laced with hope. "She can break his heart, teach him a lesson for Christ sake." Drew was leaning against the wall beside the door, as if she was waiting someone's arrival.

Calypso's eyebrows knit together, and she instantly stopped painting her nails and grabbed her phone. The loud 'click' that followed after pushing the lock button erupted through the large room. "She should be here by now." Worry flashed in her eyes, and even though I hated Rachel, I was starting to get worried, too. The snarky redhead was always on time, and if she wasn't, she was never more than five minutes late. "Maybe she's running late." Although I disliked everyone in the room, including myself for even showing up, I couldn't help but try to coax their worry. A loud and sickening ring came from Drew's phone, so she pulled it out and her eyes grazed over the screen. Disgusted, she slid the thing back in her pocket. Drew clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip. "Who is that?" Calypso asked and rose up from her fluffy violet chair. Drew shook her head, but the phone continued to ring.

Calypso pulled her blonde hair back with a ponytail holder from her wrist and cautiously walked toward the Asian girl. The sight was slightly funny, since Calypso was only walking on the balls of her feet; her nail polish hadn't yet dried. She then slid the phone out of Drew's back pocket, and her caramel eyes flashed dangerously. "What the hell does he want?" She asked through gritted teeth. I jumped up and grabbed the phone, already knowing the caller from their bitter expressions.

"What's wrong?"

My phone was still downstairs, sitting on the counter and connected to its charger. No wonder he was forced to call Drew, and I'm pretty sure Calypso blocked his number.

There was a series of worried short gasps on the other end. "It's Rachel!" He shouted worriedly and I instantly pressed the cold glass of the phone against my cheek. "What about her?" I asked, concern flooding my features. "Well Annabeth and I were having a tutor session at a café, and then Rachel strolled in, drunk, talking about how she still loved me or something. I told her to go, since we were still working and that I didn't love anymore, and..." I started to slip on my vans and I gestured for Drew and Calypso to do the same. "And what?" I demanded. I disliked the girl, but that didn't mean I wanted her dead.

"She didn't look at the light, and I barely saw the headlights myself..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Percy," I said softly, shutting my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"She's in a coma, Thals. And I'm not sure she's going to wake up."

**So Percy loves Calypso, and that's why he hates Luke. The budding romance between Percy and Annabeth is going to be slow, just for a head's up. But trust me, I'll keep you interested.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

The Game of Love

Chapter Four: The Game of Loss

* * *

_If only she could be so oblivious again, to feel such love without even knowing it, mistaking it for laughter._

_-The Book Thief_

* * *

_"Hello."_

_I gazed up into the stormy grey eyes, and an invisible force involuntarily tugged at the corners of my mouth, making me smile. "Hey." I gave the beauty a short wave, and then looked back down at the book in my hands. "Whatchya reading?" The girl plopped down next to me, making me narrow my eyes in confusion. "Excuse my rudeness, but, uh, do I know you?" The girl flicked her golden curls over her shoulder, making them all bounce. It reminded me oddly of a river; a flow of endless prestige spirals. Her eyebrows knit together and she then casted me a sharp glance. "No." Her once soft, velvet voice was rough around the edges. "Sorry," I apologized in politeness, even though I was somewhat annoyed on the inside. _

_"Luke Castellan...Huh, I never took you for one who apologized often..." Her forehead crinkled in puzzlement. "Did I perhaps misread you?" She said it in awe and wonderment, as if she had never misread someone in her entire life. "How do you know my name?" I asked confusedly. "I wonder what other things I misjudged about you." Her eyes stared intensely at the burgundy carpet, and she started to play with her fingers. "How do you know my name?" I repeated again as her mouth formed a series of words that never left her throat. "Okay," The girl nodded to herself, then looked back up at me, a pleasant but cautious smile etched across her face like paint. _

_"I'm Annabeth Chase." Her smile was broad, making me slightly shudder; it was kind of creepy and gorgeous at the same time. "Luke Castellan." I reluctantly shook it, and she then propped her combat boots up against the coffee table. "I know I may come off as weird at first," She started to speak as she peeled off her white hoodie, revealing her lacy black tank top. "But it's just a defense mechanism." At this, I chuckled and closed my book. "Defense mechanism?" I question as she settled into the couch. "Yeah, you know...so I can tell good people from SOB's that I should never ever associate with." I admired her brute honesty, and nodded in agreement._

_"So how did you know my name?" I ask, making a blush creep up her cheeks. The action made me analyze her face, and I then realized that her tanned complexion was flawless; free of cut, blemish, or scar. "Everyone's heard of you. I go to your middle school. You know? Jupiter Middle?" Recognition flashed in my eyes. "You're Annabeth Chase, right? That girl who get's A's on everything." She nodded meekly and rubbed her thighs. "Yeah, it really sucks being known as a nerd." I raised an eyebrow apprehensively. "Really? It seems like the isolation from other people would be nice." She shrugs, her dainty shoulders flexing up. "It has some virtues." _

_"Luke Castellan?"_

_The professional looking lady was tapping her foot impatiently against the hardwood, making me raise an eyebrow. Her eyebrows were permanently slanted downward, since judging from her regular scowl, she frowned a lot."Aren't I supposed to be meeting with Dr. Connors?" The lady heaved an annoyed sigh and tapped her black fingernails annoyingly against the glass of her wrist watch. "He will be with you in a moment. So, I say again, Luke Castellan? We're ready for you." I shot the lady a smirk and stood up as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her white blouse. "See ya around, Annabeth. And hopefully you're doctor meets you on time, so you're not stuck with her." I whispered the last part, making Annabeth crack a small smile. "See ya around, Luke."_

_..._

_"LUKE!"_

_Percy's muscular and built frame rammed into me, making me hit the hardwood floor with a loud and sickening boom. "Get off of me!" I shouted, attempting to shove him away from me. "You evil, conniving, dirty, lying, cheating, BASTARD!" Finally, I managed to shove him off of me and dusted myself off. "What the hell?" I yelled at him, my tenor voice rising an octave. "Look what you made me do!" He growled in frustration. "What I made you do?" I accused, taking a step forward. "You agreed to the bet with Calypso. How the fuck was I supposed to know you'd fall in love with her? You said she was just some good fuck for you!" Anger flashed dangerously in Percy's eyes, and before I knew it, I was again on the floor._

_"You knew I'd fall in love with her!" He screamed and rolled off of my aching body. "Don't deny it! I know you did!" Sighing in resignation, I bowed my head. "I did."_

_It was as if time had frozen. The world must've stopped spinning, because the only thing I could comprehend was the shock and betrayal plastered on Percy's face._

_Those words made Percy freeze, and with vulnerability struck on his face, I saw sadness cloud his features. "What?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I knew you'd fall in love with her." I shut my eyes, unwilling to see the pain on his face. "Why?" The short word exited his mouth, and thick agony was woven into it. "She loves you." I opened my eyes again, and found the sea green irises staring right at me. "Who? Calypso?" He asked. I shook my head._

_"Annabeth."_

_Understanding clouded his face. "She loves me, but you love her?" I nodded solemnly, making him look down. "I had nothing to do with that. You know that Luke. Why make me break a girl's heart for something I can't control?"_

_"Because it's always you!" I snapped, my eyes narrowing. "Everyone wants you! Annabeth was like my property. She was the one thing that was solely mine. And you, with your charming smile and good looks, took even that away from me."_

_And there we sat for hours, not talking, not acknowledging each other, but just silence._

_The silence of an ending friendship._

* * *

Beep.

It was a short, sharp, annoying sound. It came in slow, leisure patterns, and it was a constant, annoying, reminder.

Although it was annoying, and I would've preferred for it not to echo against the plain beige walls of the secluded room, the room filled with so much sorrow and unease that you could slice through the air with a knife, it was the only thing alerting me that she was still alive.

"You're blaming yourself." I acknowledged in a whisper, making the raven haired boy cast me a small, forced smile. "Yeah." He admitted and shifted in his chair. "I am."

"Good." I said, making him frown. "I'm not the only one." Thalia, who shifted uncomfortably every five minutes or so in her intolerable faux leather chair, was wearing only vans, a black sports bra and black compression shorts, and a frail white Nike hoodie. Something hinted to me that she wasn't telling the whole truth when she said that Drew and Calypso picked her up, but then again, I wasn't in the interrogating mood right now. A depressed look sat broadly on my face, and thank gods Percy and everyone else thought that it was because of Rachel. To some degree, it was, but the other main reason was the way Percy was looking at Calypso. That look, the same one that danced through my eyes every time Percy came near, was swirling in his beautiful sea green irises.

How could something be so green? How could something on a guy hold so much beauty and enchantment? Most of the girls described Percy's eyes as hot, or sexy. But to me, they were so much more than that. And for the first time in my entire life, I felt my heart do a gymnastics routine. He was staring at Calypso with such love and longing that it...well, it simply broke my heart in two.

"I came as fast I could!"

Blonde hair entered my peripheral vision, and I instantly shot up out of my seat and jumped into his embrace. "I don't think she's gonna wake up." I whispered lightly into his charcoal shirt, making his grip on me tighten. "Yes she will." He mumbled into my hair, and I could vaguely hear him inhale it. When I finally left his embrace, my eyes immediately flickered to Percy, to make sure him and Luke weren't having a silent stand off.

And you're not going to believe what I saw.

Percy, instead of looking infuriated, looked confused and puzzled. His eyebrows were hunched up, and remorse briefly flashed in his eyes. "Annabeth," Luke said, making me jolt out of my thoughts and snap back to reality. "Can Percy and I talk outside?" Percy's shocked demeanor instantly slipped away, almost as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Hell no."

The two words exited his mouth with such distaste and incompetence that it made me bite my lower lip.

"Please," Drew, who was curled up in a chair next to Rachel's bed, was staring intently at the two boys. Her eyes were narrowed; daring them, challenging them to make a scene in front of Rachel's lifeless body. Percy ran his fingers through his hair, and without my consent, my eyebrows shot up so far that they were probably touching my widow's peak. Excuse my shock, but I hadn't ever heard Drew's voice drip with pleading. She could always manipulate people into doing, thinking, or saying what she wanted. I wonder how it must feel, though, to be totally helpless. For the one of two things that matter in your life to knock on death's door, and you can do nothing but watch and await for it to swing open with welcoming arms.

Percy grunted, but eventually sighed in defeat.

"I usually don't do what people say, so don't count on it twice." The phrase he had told me three weeks ago had slipped out of my mouth, making my cheeks flush and my whole face to be tinted a soft red. "Huh?" Luke and Drew looked confused, while Thalia and Calypso simply stared at Rachel, not even realizing the conflict happening around them. Percy's reaction is what shocked me most.

A smile was clouding his face.

The men both begrudgingly left the room, Luke looking confident, and Percy looking incompetent.

"Do you think they'll make up?" Calypso's caramel eyes, so bitter but sickly beautiful, were staring at me, making me feel oddly bare and pull my jacket tighter against me. To be honest, I didn't feel like having a heart-to-heart talk with Calypso Ogygia, but her face looked so bizarrely vulnerable that I couldn't help but smile and reply, "I don't know. Do you?" A wistful smile slipped onto her face as Drew heaved a long and exaggerated sigh. "I know that face." She muttered and propped her feet up on the railing of Rachel's bed.

"I don't know, either. But I think they'll be different, ya know?" Calypso managed a smile, and for the first time in a while, it was wholesome and genuine. "Percy does have a way with words." She added. The small phrase made Drew bite her lip out of worry and the Asian girl slowly turned around to face Calypso. A far away look was in her eyes, as if a memory had sprouted from deep within her thoughts.

"It's not right, what he did to you."

This time, Drew and Calypso both looked straight at me. Thalia would've to, but she had dozed off in the uncomfortable chair somehow.

"You know?" Calypso asked, her voice and shoulders quivering. I solemnly nodded. "No, you don't." Calypso told me curtly, a dry look now flashing from her face. "I'm gonna tell you the real story." A look of conviction was plastered on her beautiful features, and I instantly grew tense. "You don't have to do that." Drew said, her eyes cautiously glazing over me. "I'm fine."

She then turned to me.

"When I'm done with this, you're going to see Percy in a new light, okay?" I didn't agree with her, since she didn't even know the full story herself. But I went along with it, and gave her a quick nod of the head. She heaved a sigh of resignation and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I guess it started with Reyna's football and cheerleader only Halloween party..."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't all that lengthy, and I get it. But track just started up, and we're in the middle of conditioning. I know that's no excuse but...well, until next time,**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**This whole chapter will be in third person, just for the head's up!**

The Game of Love

Chapter Five: The Game of Suffering

* * *

_"If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy... Truth is, everyone's going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for."_

_- Bob Marley_

* * *

"It scares me just thinking about it..."

"It was so sudden, so uncalled for."

"We didn't think she'd do it."

"The headlights were all of a sudden...I was too shocked to even scream."

"Why are we even here? We didn't do anything. Our friends called us to come to the hospital. That's all we know. Why don't you believe us?"

"She was a bitch, but not even she deserved this."

"My girlfriend and I are innocent, we shouldn't be here!"

"Why won't anyone believe us?"

* * *

It was a good way to knock on death's door.

Picture a slippery asphalt, a drunk driver, and a beyond pissed off red head. Imagine the pouring rain, the cool dense air, and the wet smell. Because as of now, it was the only thing Rachel could think of. She writhed; she twisted and she turned; she fought hard against the nightmares that threatened to swallow her whole. She put up a fight, but in the end, when her will had weakened, they won.

_"Rachel, I don't love you anymore!"_

It was always someone else. Whether it was Calypso, Thalia, Annabeth...hell, even Drew. She was always put second; always forced to bare the title of the blue, second place ribbon. She was so tired of it; so goddamned tired of never being put first.

_"Just leave! I don't want you here!"_

_Percy, why would you say something like that? I gave you everything, but received nothing in return._

_"Go!"_

She writhed uncontrollably now, and fought hard against the foreign feeling. She still loved him, but she didn't want to.

_I don't want to love him anymore!_

Her sweat drenched red curls were fiery and lit as she fought in her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

_Cars, headlights, "Rachel!"_

A piercing scream.

The scream, however, was not from Rachel's voice, but belonged to another.

* * *

"It's pointless trying to go back to sleep."

The beautiful girl with Native American tinted skin and almond hair gazed lifelessly outside. The weather was unusually cold, and snow fell like ashen from the skies. Annabeth heeded her advice and wrapped the thick quilt around her shoulders and rose to her feet. Careful not to wake the other six sleeping figures, she walked on the balls of her feet, and managed to soundlessly make her way over to where the McLean girl was sitting. Rachel's loft was nothing short of extravagant, and the balcony doors lightly swung open for her by the wind. Piper, who was probably ten seconds shy of dying from hypothermia, sat, content and silent, in one of the chairs overlooking the city. She was wearing nothing but Nike shorts and a tank top, so Annabeth grabbed two blankets on her way out and threw them at Piper. She was grateful, but made no remark of it when she wrapped the blankets around her quivering figure.

"Did you have a nightmare, too?"

Annabeth briefly wondered what Piper's nightmare could've been about. She wasn't there, and only managed to come to the hospital after all the affairs had been taken care of.

"I dream of her in the coma."

Piper's shrill voice was uneasy as the words burned her insides; eating her alive. "I dream of her writhing, or shaking. I dream of her conflictions, over why this happened to her. I dream of her unease, and her desperate cries of help that never make it past her lips. I dream of all of that...and God, I just want it to stop."

Annabeth stood up from her spot and walked to the black railing. She folded her arms against the railing, and the memories of her first real encounter with Percy flooded her mind.

_"You know, I don't understand why they make fun of you."_

_The boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes loomed over her, making her drop her pencil and gaze up at him. "Of course you wouldn't, Mr. Popular, you've probably never been made fun of in your entire life." Her voice was laced with venom, because she was annoyed. How could someone like him possibly understand what she was going through? "When I was in elementary school," The seventh grader sat down across from her and Annabeth's eyebrows apprehensively rose._

_"I got made fun of for being stupid."_

_Annabeth, who felt like being rude to someone who didn't understand, muttered, "I wonder why." Percy's expression turned cold, hard. His voice, now harsh and demanding, seeped through the deep cracks in her soul. "Don't be like that, okay? I was dyslexic, and got made fun of it constantly. All the other kids could read and write. Letters looked like alphabet soup to me, and I could never do anything as well as the other kids. So don't sit there and act like you're the only one whose been made fun of."_

_Annabeth bit her lip and looked down at her math worksheet. "You know, I'm dyslexic too." Percy's chair moaned as he leaned forward on the edge of his seat. "Really?" Her head snapped up, and her honey blonde curls bounced with every movement. Percy felt like cowering back as her piercing grey eyes glared daggers at him. "Don't be surprised, Jackson, that some may have it just as hard as you. My mom didn't want a dumb child, so she assigned me numerous tutors. I was never given a choice."_

_"Well, can you help me?"_

_His voice was coy, but it was slightly drizzled with pleading. "Maybe, if you promise not to be an asshole." Percy laughed and held out his hand, "Deal?"_

_Annabeth gratefully shook it, knowing this was the beginning of a weird friendship, "Deal."_

"You use to be friends, didn't you?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned around to meet the vibrant kaleidoscope eyes. "You like him, don't you?" Her voice was accusing, and Annabeth tried to deflect the hostility.

"What are you two doing?"

Thalia, Calypso, Drew, Jason, Percy, and Nico were all standing in the doorway of the balcony. They were each heavily wrapped in blankets, and Jason, who noticed Piper shivering, wrapped his warm arms around her. She rose to her feet, her glare still evident, and allowed Jason to lead her out the balcony and in to the warm room. "Couldn't sleep." Annabeth shrugged and pushed off the railing. Thalia and Calypso looked unconvinced, but the others didn't think twice.

"What time is it?"

Nico yawned and grabbed his iPhone off the charger. "Ugh, it's like 4 AM." Annabeth groaned and thrust her fingers into her endless golden curls. "Well I'm up for good, anyone want to go to IHOP? I hear they're open all night long?"

* * *

"I'll be right back with your drinks!"

The waitress, who was cute in a the-girl-next-door kind of way, flashed them a bright smile and walked to the counter. "So have they figured out who ran into her yet?" Jason asked. Drew sighed and rubbedher temples. "I was under the impression that we agreed not to talk about this at breakfast." She accused. Jason shrugged and held his hands up in surrender. "Just curious."

"Well you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat." Calypso pointed out and drummed her fingers against the table. "The guy fled, and they're like 70% sure he did it on purpose." Annabeth explained as the waitress came back with their various drinks. Her thick black hair fell over her shoulder as she each handed them their beverage. "I have my doubts." Percy spoke up as Annabeth shook her sugar packet and then ripped it open. "What do you mean by doubts?" Piper inquired as Annabeth poured in cream and began to slowly twirl her spoon around in her coffee. "Let's be real; Rachel has an odd habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Thalia frowned. "Percy, I think this stretches farther than odd habits." Nico sucked in a sharp breath and momentarily glanced at Percy. "I don't know, I mean, Percy does have a valid point. It was raining, no one even saw the headlights..."

"Which was an even better reason to try and kill her!"

Everyone turned to Annabeth, whose cheeks flushed as she realized all the attention was directed at her. Flustered, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and explained her reasoning. "If he did it in the rain, he could make it look like an accident." Percy seemed ready to back up his point. "Then why would he flee if he was that confident."

Everyone sat back in the booth as they tried to find a rational scenario.

Suddenly, all their various text alert sounds went off at the same time. All of them oddly glanced at each other then pulled out their phones.

After they read their texts, some gasped, and others confusedly looked at other phones. "They're all quotes." Jason stated the obvious.

_"When you do something for the first time, it releases a little demon. Emily Dickinson."_ Drew's eyes narrowed in confusion as she muttered a, "Huh?"

_"The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep. Robert Frost." _Thalia stared at her phone a long time before someone else went.

_"When you look at the dark side, careful you must be...for the dark side looks back. Star Wars." _Calypso, like everyone else, only had confusion etched on her features.

_"There is no darkness but ignorance. Better to light one candle than to curse that darkness." _Percy raised his eyebrows and set down his phone.

_"The only thing worse than a boy who hates you, a boy who loves you. Book Thief." _Piper shrugged nonchalantly.

_"Out of suffering has emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." _Nico glanced at Thalia, and she shrugged.

_"The fault, dear Brutus is not in the stars, but in ourselves." _Out of everyone, Jason looked the most confused.

_"Annabeth Marie Chase...It took me a long time to come up with a saying to sum you up. So, I give you one that I created myself, a riddle I created; It's a game full of loss, it's a game full of suffering, and it's a game full of trickery. It's a game with no winners, a game with no rules, and a game without boundaries. It's a game filled with lies, cheating, pain, and mutiny. It's weak, strong, inseparable, and all the in between. What game is it?"_

Annabeth reread the text aloud, trying to figure out the mystery riddle. Her phone buzzed again, and a picture of all of them sitting in the booth appeared on her phone. Skeptical, she looked out the window, but was only greeted with the barren night sky.

Her phone buzzed one last time.

_The game, dear Annabeth, is The Game of Love. Shape up for the fourth quarter, Annabeth Chase, because for right now, you're losing._

* * *

**The rest of the story will be in Third Person POV. I had never intended for it to in first person; I just wanted to give you a short glimpse of what it felt like to be in the character's theoretical shoes.**

**R&R**


End file.
